


Jour 7 - Echange de corps

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Jour 7 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 7: (Amour non partagé et/ou) Echange de corps





	Jour 7 - Echange de corps

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 7 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 7: (Amour non partagé et/ou) Echange de corps

Sanji fulminait ! C'était à cause de cet abruti de Marimo qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation. Il avait déjà vécu ça bien sûr, mais la dernière fois c'était plus agréable. Il leva une grosse main vers son visage pour l'examiner. Elle n'avait rien de la finesse des siennes, ni leur habilité. Le repas allait être une catastrophe. Du moins selon ses propres critères. Les autres n'y verraient certainement que du feu.

Il posa en soufflant le couteau sur la planche après avoir massacré un nouveau poisson qu'il tentait de vider. Il défit difficilement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il n'avait rien d'un gringalet, mais ces muscles-là étaient bien trop gonflés pour être à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il avait abandonné la cravate une heure plus tôt, et sa veste de costume une demi-heure auparavant. Finalement il comprenait les choix vestimentaires de Zoro. Même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Il tourna la tête en entendant du bruit, et il se vit entrer dans la salle à manger d'un pas lourd qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait au pied les grosses chaussures de Zoro et l'épais manteau vert dégageait son torse. Il se sentit rougir, appréciant peu que Zoro expose ainsi son corps aux yeux de tous. Il n'était pas vraiment pudique, mais tout de même.

— Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait vraiment hâte que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il commençait à avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et il refusait de le faire dans ce corps. Evidemment, il était déjà familier avec cette partie du corps de Zoro, très familier même, mais c'était différent.

— Il a rien voulu savoir.

— Comment ça ? Tu t'es excusé au moins ?

Il sentait déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ! Mais il a dit que ça suffisait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

— Il a rien dit.

— Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

— Non.

L'abruti ! Comment ils allaient faire maintenant. Il pouvait toujours aller lui parler lui-même, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait énervé. Peut-être que s'il lui cuisinait son plat préféré ça l'adoucirait ? Sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était son plat préféré…   

— C'est comme si c'était pas ça qui l'avait énervé…

— Quoi ?

— C'est juste une impression que j'ai eue.

— Mais si c'est pas toi qu'il l'a énervé, alors pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Une lueur se fit tout à coup dans son cerveau, et il échangea un regard horrifié avec Zoro, qui semblait avoir eu la même révélation.

— Tu crois que c'est quand…

— Peut-être…

— Merde.

— Tu l'as dit.

— On devrait peut-être aller s'excuser tous les deux.

— Bonne idée. J'ai envie de retrouver mon corps, c'est trop bizarre d'être attiré par moi-même.

Sanji le regarda bêtement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui aussi avait envie d'embrasser Zoro, ou de le toucher, mais ça reviendrait à s'embrasser soi-même et ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose qu'il voulait expérimenter. Il frissonna de dégoût et attrapa la main de Zoro, ou plutôt la sienne, pour l'entraîner vers la porte. Il était temps de résoudre ce problème, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.  


End file.
